thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvlon Byres
Yvlon Byres is a member of the Byres family, a Silver-rank adventurer, and former leader of the Silver Spears. She is currently a member of the Horns of Hammerad. Appearance Yvlon is tall, gorgeous woman,Chapter 2.25 with long flowing golden hair, fair skin, great teeth, a shapely nose, and nice ears. She has the faintest trace of a horrible scar across her left face. Her arms are both made of a silvery living metal. Personality Background She is part of the Byres family, a minor noble family, which is distantly related to the the Reinhart family, thus making Yvlon a relative of Magnolia Reinhart.Chapter 1.11 R Ylawes Byres is her older brother, and she has several sisters.Chapter 3.32 Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Armsmistress Lv. 32 (derived from Warrior) Skills: * Armform ** (Duelist) ** (Razorkind) * Dangersense (Not clear whether she has the Skill or one of her former team members)Chapter 1.02 H * Pain * Edge * Art: Curve of the Moon (derived from Cut) (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment Current Equipment: * Chest Plate, Vambraces, Greaves, Helmet and Gauntlets, enchanted to cushion blows and make the metal stronger. * Lightweight Ring. * Sword of Weight - Enchanted with Weight. It can become over 30 pounds heavy.Interlude - Embria ** Sword enchanted to be a bit sharper and sturdier. ** As of 6.66H, the sword's enchantment broke and is constantly 30 pounds heavier at all times compared to only in swings. * Hand mirror spelled for protection and backed with pure silver with further magics that would identify curses, hexes and so on. Will not reflect anything if it is not used by a Byres family member. Former Equipment: * Silver plate armor, sword and shield that were made of the highest-quality steel, an alloy of steel and silver, in fact, a Byres specialty. There wasn’t much silver in them, but they had enough to ward off some monsters and aid in beneficial magics.Chapter 2.32 H = Melted down during the fight against the Fire Elemental.Chapter 3.07 H Some of it fused with her arms.Chapter 3.08 H * Forceshield Buckler.Chapter 4.10 = Given to Ksmvr.Chapter 5.40 Trivia * According to Ryoka, she looks like something out of a movie. * She is everything Erin had ever dreamed of when she’d occasionally wondered if she could be a knight like one of her chess pieces, or someone like Indiana Jones or even a superhero.Chapter 2.21 * She resembles Lyon to a certain degree, though Yvlon has about a head of height on her and more muscles. * Yvlon's former equipment had been made by a Level 32 Blacksmith. It was the armament of a Knight, even though Yvlon was only a Warrior. * Just like her siblings, she can't use magic, as it is a mystery to her. She couldn’t even figure out how to cast a Light spell. * She has callused hands. * When she was still leading the Silver Spears, Yvlon was a Level 22 Warrior.Chapter 4.24 * Yvlon has three siblingsChapter 5.60, one of them being her older brother, Ylawes, and the other being two yet to be revealed sisters.Chapter 3.32 In 6.64 this was changed just one sister. Gallery Yvlon by CarolinaCM.jpg|Yvlon by CarolinaCM Quotes * (To Erin) “Yvlon Byres. An honor to meet you, Miss Erin.” * (To Erin & Ceria) “I can walk, you know.” * (To Erin) “We wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if it weren’t for you. And you lent us your gold—twice, now. Of course you can have it.” * (To Ksmvr) “Call me Yvlon, Ksmvr. I’m sure I’ve told you that. And if you’re sure, I’ll gladly accept. But I won’t forget this.” * (To Pisces) “Watch it! I’m wearing metal, you crazed maniac!” * (To Pisces) “I don’t hate you, Pisces. I think you’re annoying, obnoxious at times, and certainly rude. But I don’t hate you.” * (To Pisces) “I hate necromancy. I hate the undead. You—you wouldn’t be my first dining partner or choice for a teammate, but you I can live with.” * (To Ksmvr) “Stop saying that. I keep telling you, it’s ‘lost’. And you did well. If you could just jump less high, I wouldn’t have time to react. As it is, you’re a target.” * (To Pisces) “Oh god, not more Mage talk. Please say it in simple words, Pisces. Or I’ll hit you.” * (To Embria) “I’m willing to take a risk. I have armor on. And you’re quick with that spear. What do you say? Practice spear, though? I don’t want to take a hit from whatever that is.” * (To herself) “Why is it that I suddenly wish Pisces were here? I must be coming down with something.” * (To Ceria and Pisces) “Can’t you combine the spells? Make a bone-ice wheel?” * (To Pisces) “Thank you. I’m ashamed you didn’t think of it. Looks like we know who the better Necromancer is.” * (To Montressa's Team) “Thanks for the assistance. Stay away from my team.” * (To Beza) “Come on, Minotaur. Come, or don’t haunt our backs ever again. If you believe what your friend says. If you want to take Pisces—step forwards. Because you’ll go through me.” * (To Ksmvr) “I’m sorry. But I love you too. I guess we’re both too stubborn. Watch my back until I fall, then.” * (To Adult Creler) “Silver and steel be my guide! Everything dies—” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Byres Family Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Izril Category:Wounded Warriors Category:Horns of Hammerad Category:Silver Spears